


I don’t know how to ask you to touch me.

by emptymasks



Series: the hardest place to be, is right where you are [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Cat Lover Gavin Reed, Cat Owner Gavin Reed, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Let RK900 be soft, M/M, Non-Explicit, Non-Explicit Sex, POV Third Person, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Romance, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Top Gavin Reed, also, he can be soft, he doesnt have to be mean or cold or in-charge, idk how to feel about it and idk if i should delete this i guess we'll see, ive never written anything even remotely nsfw before and idk wtf happened here, kept gavin as a transformers fan from the last fic i wrote for them, starscream would totally be a cat if he was an animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/emptymasks
Summary: Gavin realised Nines was scared about instigating physical affection. He seemed to almost long for the contact; Hands always lingering for a second more than they had to as he smoothed Gavin’s jacket across his shoulders, fingers stretching out as he handed over a cup of coffee. Nines longed to be touched, but he didn’t know how to ask for it.“You can kiss me anytime you want to, you know.” Gavin said one day as the two of them stood in his kitchen, Gavin’s hands submerged in soapy water.Nines froze for a second, before sliding the plate he’d been drying onto a pile in the cupboard.“I will… try to retain that information.”





	I don’t know how to ask you to touch me.

“That’s it Nines, nice and easy, that’s a good boy.”

Nines was clutching at the bed sheets as Gavin knelt over him, stoked at his sides and spoke softly.

Contrary to what people would assume, Nines wasn’t the one constantly taking the lead in the bedroom. Yes, he liked to keep Gavin in line. Yes, he liked to make sure Gavin behaved himself at work. Work was what he as familiar with, he was designed to work, programmed with information on how to work. But this… Relationships, intimacy… sex. This was not something Nines knew anything about.

At first, maybe Gavin had expected him to take the lead. Nines had been the one to confess his feelings first after all, and what with Nines’ attitude sometimes… But as Nines as stood there, spilling out all the feelings that had been bubbling up inside of him as his cheeks flushed blue and his hands shook and tears started to pour out… Gavin saw that Nines wanted, _needed_ , someone to take care of him.

For all his confidence, Nines was hiding insecurities underneath it all…

_Guess that makes him as human as the rest of us._

As their relationship continued, Gavin realised Nines was scared about instigating physical affection. He seemed to almost long for the contact; Hands always lingering for a second more than they had to as he smoothed Gavin’s jacket across his shoulders, fingers stretching out as he handed over a cup of coffee. Nines longed to be touched, but he didn’t know how to ask for it.

“You can kiss me anytime you want to, you know.” Gavin said one day as the two of them stood in his kitchen, Gavin’s hands submerged in soapy water.

Nines froze for a second, before sliding the plate he’d been drying onto a pile in the cupboard.

“I will… try to retain that information.”

“I mean it. You don’t need to be wary about it, I'm not going to be mad at you for touching me. It’s not like I could blame you for finding it hard to resist this.” Gavin winked and grinned.

Nines didn’t roll his eyes like Gavin expected. Nines turned to put another plate away, his face hidden behind the cupboard door.

“…You would truly not mind?” Nines spoke so quietly Gavin almost didn’t hear him.

“Mind? Of course I wouldn’t mind. You’re my fucking boyfriend Nines, you not only have the exclusive rights to be physically affectionate with me, but you have an all inclusive pass that allows you access to kisses and hugs and all that shit twenty-four-seven. Alright? I wouldn’t mind, I’d be pretty fucking pleased. More than pleased, in fact.”

Nines didn’t say anything and Gavin wondered if swearing while trying to be supportive was a bit counter-intuitive, but then there was a hand pressing lightly against his waist and Nines bent his head to plant a kiss on Gavin’s neck.

_Holy shit._

“Would physical affection like that be acceptable, Detective?” Nine murmured and Gavin could have sworn he felt his soul leave his body.

Nines kept making little touches like those, but Gavin could tell something was holding him back. Nines would always seem to hesitate. He would make sure he wasn’t putting too much weight on Gavin. If Nines’ goal was to tease him, then two could play at that game.

Nines was sat on the couch, the little, black fur-ball named Starscream soaking up all of the attention Nines was giving him.

Gavin walked up behind Nines and ran his hands through Nines’ hair. He saw Nines’ hand stop mid-stroke through Starscream’s fur, before resuming the action. Gavin smirked.

“I think someone likes the attention.” Gavin teased.

“I wonder who he could have gotten that from.”

Gavin leaned in.

“I wasn’t talking about the cat.”

Nines’ hands still again and Gavin fought the urge to chuckle. He let his fingers scratch lightly against Nines’ scalp and he watched Nines raise his hand away from the cat so he could clench it.

Gavin let a hand drop to stroke down the side of Nines’ face, down to his jaw, as his head crept around Nine’s neck. Planting a kiss just below Nines’ ear earned him a slight gasp.

Starscream, now frustrated that he was no longer getting any attention, hoped off Nines’ lap and stalked out of sight. Gavin quickly moved around the couch until he was pressing his legs between Nines’. He dived straight back in to lightly attack Nines’ neck.

“Gavin…” Nines gasped out.

“What is it Nines? I won’t know what you want unless you ask for it.”

“I… I don’t know… I want you, but I don’t know how to… I want you to…”

Oh.

_Oh._

Gavin took in Nines’ appearance. His cheeks were practically glowing blue, the flush spreading down his neck and underneath that black turtle-neck. His hands had balled into fists around the bottom of Gavin’s shirt and were lightly shaking. His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide and Gavin realised that Nines had wanted to do more, he wasn’t trying to tease Gavin, he was waiting for Gavin to take the hint and make the next move himself.

“Do you want me to show you?”

Nines nodded.

“Do you want me to take care of you?”

Nines visibly shuddered and his mouth parted and Gavin could feel the tug on his shirt as Nines’ grip on it tightened.

_There it is._

Gavin thought about if he’d spoken to Nines like this before. He thought back to the first times he thanked Nines at work, to when he started to compliment him... he remembered the occasional praise and the pet names he sometimes called Nines, mainly in the hopes that it would annoy the android… But know that he thought about it, Nines’ would always turn his head away and Gavin could have sworn he saw-

“Do you want to be a good boy for me sweetheart?”

Nines whined. He actually whined. Gavin felt like an idiot for not seeing this before.

“Shit, Nines…” Gavin breathed out, eyes staring at his partner in awe.

“Please…”

Gavin was going to tease Nines about begging for him some other time, but right now he needed to make sure he wasn’t dreaming and he pulled himself off the couch, dragging Nines by the wrist into the bedroom. Not stopping to catch his breath until they stumbled through their clothes and onto the bed.

In the afterglow Gavin had flopped himself down onto Nines’ chest, not having to worry about his weight crushing his partner. Nines turned and pressed his face into Gavin’s hair.

“You know, you could have just told me you’d prefer me to take the lead.”

“I was… Unsure that was what you wanted… People seem to expect me to be tough and cold and confident… not…"

“A bottom?” Gavin barely managed to get the words out before he felt a sudden push and his face met the carpet.

“Real mature Nines.”

“Well research has proven that people in relationships start to pick up traits from their partners-” Nines was cut off as a pillow landed on his face.

Gavin climbed back onto the bed, as he heard laughter coming from underneath the pillow.

“Do my ears deceive me…” Gavin plucked the pillow off Nines’ face.

Nines raised a hand to cover his mouth, but Gavin held it back.

“Hey, no, you’ve got to let me hear more of that. That’s the first time I’ve heard you properly laugh, like actually making noise out loud, you will not deny me this.” Gavin grinned as he saw Nines fighting back a smile.

“I do not know how you make me able to show emotions like that… But I think I would like you to keep doing it.”

“Well that’s good, because I wasn’t planning on stopping anytime soon.”

Nines pulled Gavin down for a kiss before Gavin had a chance to grin again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this document where I make notes on little story ideas and daydreams I have... That's what this was meant to be... then I just kept writing and writing.  
> I've never written anything even slightly, remotely nsfw before so I feel kinda weird about this, let me know how I did. I hope it doesn't seem awkward.
> 
> Also, I realise I've been gone for months. And that I have two fics, my Reed900 fic and my Spider-Verse fic, that aren't completed and haven't been updated since January. My excuse... As some of you know I'm in my final year of university and I just handed in my second to last project today, and then my final project is due on April 30th. I've been super busy, and I'm only going to be busier. But, once I finish uni, I'll have time to write! 
> 
> It shouldn't be too long before you see me again.


End file.
